


Co-Eds

by bynightafangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Multi, OQ Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynightafangirl/pseuds/bynightafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Robin and Regina set out to cheer David up after his break up... It's a win win win situation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. BFFs

**Author's Note:**

> Robin and Regina set out to cheer David up after his break up... It's a win win win situation.

“You know...we should do something to cheer him up.” **  
**

Robin looked over to where Regina reclined against the bleachers, the waning sun illuminating her face, black frames overtaken half of it, which only accentuated her cupid’s bow mouth and pixie fairy nose, making her look younger than her 18 years. He took a mental snapshot of the image, and filed it under  _Lolita_.

“Yes, I agree. I don’t think I can take another day of coming downstairs to the sight of David baking sugar cookies with snowflake sprinkles. It’s bloody March.” The exasperation over baked goods seemed more of an offense delivered in Robin’s English accent.  

“I always knew Mary Margaret was a bitch wrapped up in rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers.” Robin snorted at that image, prompting Regina’s answering giggle. “She didn’t even wait a whole school year to move on! I knew as soon as David decided to take that scholarship she would punish him for daring to defy her.”  

“I think you’ve had it out for her since she went and blabbed to her father about that whipped cream prank.”

“The little brat cost me valedictorian,” Regina grumbled.

Robin chuckled to himself. Regina was one of the most hard core nerds he knew. If he didn’t know better he would swear  _erudite_  was tattooed across her arse. She had possessed a tenacious single-minded drive since he met her during their freshman year of high school when he moved to the States. They shared honors classes together for years, becoming best mates, but he never developed her competitive streak. He had been too busy making doe eyes at Marian -- what a waste that had all been.

“Never mind that, what are we going to do to snap David out of his doldrums?” Robin lazily gestured down to the track, where David was on his fifth cycle of his sprint training regime.   

“The boy needs a good orgasm and a smile. I know Miss Serene Snow White wasn’t putting out.”  Regina scrunched her nose up--quite adorably-- at the thought, the very idea of abstinence gave her hives. What was the point of denying yourself of pleasure? Moral high ground?  _Please._  

“ _‘Keep that pelvis far from me’_  and all that? How….vintage.” Over the years he had often wondered if David were a virgin, but had never pushed the topic. It was clear to him Nolan was at least interested.  “But that actually isn’t a bad idea. The seducing bit. I know you, Love. You’ve had the hots for David since he joined the varsity football team back in school.”

Regina sat up at that challenge, determined not to be the only one outed, “And what about you? Hmm? I know you play for both teams. Don’t be coy, Robin. You probably wank off to images of him in the shower.”  
  


“Only on Sundays,” Robin said with his eyes locked ahead and a smirk on his face, not the least bit surprised Regina would attempt to deflect. Tilting his head flirtatiously towards her, he continued, “He’s alright, but not really my cup of tea when it comes to men.”

“Not tall, dark and handsome enough for you, Locks?”

Pulling Regina by her hip to rest against his side, Robin lowered his mouth to her neck, nipping at her lightly and soothing the tiny hurt away with his tongue, “I like my men exactly how I like my women, brilliant and ornery.”    

With a wicked smile on her lips from Robin’s playful assault, Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking her fingers in his sandy brown hair, “Good answer, thief. Tell me more.”

* * *

 

“Come in!” Robin’s voice carried over the music playing in the background, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs. David had a new appreciation for Karen O’s voice after living with Robin for a few months.

Cracking the door open, David wasn’t surprised to find Regina in the room as well, reclining on Robin’s bed sipping a glass of white wine. She was the only Freshman he knew who drank wine, but he would expect nothing else from the Queen. “Hey guys. I just wanted to know if you wanted to split a pizza?”

“Only if I get to choose the toppings.”

“Sure. No problem! I trust your judgement, Regina.” She shot a smirk his way as answer.

“Coming back from the gym? Why don’t you come in? We’re just pretending to study as we watch trippy music videos.”

“You sure?”

“David...come in.”

“Yes, your majesty.” David mocked, falling into an exaggerated bow, one he knew would make Regina smile despite her best efforts. They always had a good relationship, although it mostly occurred when Mary Margaret wasn’t around. She thought Regina had a thing for him. David thought she was paranoid. If he were being honest with himself, he always had a thing for her. It was that voice...and that hair.

“Why don’t you join us on the bed?” Adding a slightly posh English lilt to her voice, Regina continued, “We can have a proper sleepover.”

“I don’t sound like that.”

“Ehh, you kind of do sound like that,  **mate.** ”

“Et tu, Brutus? There are a few beers in the fridge. Why don’t you get one and put your mouth to a better use.”

“I can think of a few things he can do with that mouth.”

Seeing a faint blush sweep up David’s neck, Robin whispered “Behave, Love.”

“Aww David knows I’m just kidding. Right, Nolan?” Regina moved closer to Robin, creating a small space for David to join them.

“I never know with you. You’re tricky.”

“Not tricky, dear. Evil.” They all laughed at the reference to Regina’s high school nickname, one she earned from the cheerleading squad after she emailed out a fake cheat sheet for an algebra test Sophomore year. In her defense, they deserved it.

“I haven’t seen you since your break up with Sno--Mary Margaret. How are you holding up?”

“I’m doing alright. Keeping busy.”

“Oh, bull. You have been a miserable wreck for over two months.”

David shot a glare over at Robin, who returned the look with a wink. His heart sped up and he quickly dropped his gaze down to Regina to check to see if she noticed their exchange. He wasn’t exactly sure what type of relationship Robin and Regina had. They seemed like best friends, but he knew for a fact they were having sex. As his eyes found hers, searching for any hint at anger or confusion, he only saw a hint of bemusement and a shit ton of wickedness.

“You can relax, David. I know Robin has been making your life hell with his incessant flirting. I think he picked that up from me.”

“I don’t get….this,” David gestured between the two of them, at a loss as to how to classify their dynamic.

“It’s simple really. We like each other a lot. We enjoy each other’s company in a myriad of ways. We also discovered we share a lot of the same….kinks. And we feel comfortable enough with one another to explore those with each other.”

As Robin spoke, Regina turned her body gradually to face him, easing one leg over his, bringing a hand up to his cheek, slightly applying pressure, turning his gaze towards her. “And sometimes we explore those feelings with friends,” Regina purred, dropping her gaze down to his lips as her thigh moved up to caress his dick.

David’s cock filled with blood, adrenaline rushing into his system for the second time in hours, making him feel juiced up, like on game day. His body tightened, readying itself for action, whether it be flight or fuck. At the moment he didn’t know which one he would choose.

He just couldn’t stop looking at her lips. They were bare of her trademark red right now, just a hint of color left. It made her look even more enticing, like she had been well fucked in the past hour and her lips had been put to good use. By Robin. And that thought brought a groan to his lips. Robin and Regina were both so fucking….hot. They were both hot. God. What was wrong with him?!

“You know she’s had a crush on you for years.”

David was startled out of his thoughts by that statement. “Wh--what? You had a crush on me?”

“Of course I did. Why do you think Mary Margaret hated my guts?”

A brilliant smile broke across David’s face.  _Oh, for fuck sake, Regina thought. He was just too damn adorable._  

“I always thought she could tell how much I liked you.”

Leaning over, gently moving Regina’s cascade of midnight black hair to the side, to place a kiss against her neck, Robin added, “I think it was a combination of both. Mary Margaret was always smart. You know she was valedictorian of our class.”

Regina turned around to glare at Robin and he took that opportunity to kiss her senseless, burying his hand in her hair, pressing her into David’s body, further ignited his desires. Regina moaned low in her throat and began to move her body against David.

 _My God--I am not going to survive this._  David opened his eyes to find Robin’s blue eyes locked with his own. A tingle went down his spine at the heat radiating from him. He could see the determination shining in his friend's eyes. He knew that look. Typically Robin was a carefree type of guy, never one to be swayed by his emotions--except for times like these. He had only seen him this way on two occasions. The first one involved Robin’s fuck of a dad and the second one involved Regina. He had given her that look at a party last fall. She had been there with some kid named Graham, but once Robin sent her that look she immediately left the party with him.

But now, now David was on the receiving end and... fuck. He...he was excited. He knew what they were offering him and he knew they were giving him time to make a decision. Was he willing and able to play along? Could he?

As answer, David turned his body slightly to press his cock fully into Regina’s pussy, grinding slightly, as he slowly lifted the hem of her t-shirt to caress her belly. God, her skin was like silk. As soon as she felt his hand on her bare skin, Regina broke her kiss with Robin, to turn around and seek David’s mouth, lips already parted and wet, and FUCK, she could kiss.

David moaned her name into her mouth, burying his hand in her hair as he clasped her ass in the other, hiking her fully on top of him, making sure she felt how fucking hard he was for her...for them. Right. For them.

At that thought he felt Robin straddle his legs, sitting directly behind Regina. He hauled her up, pressing her back against his chest, the move making her jut out her breast, putting her hard nipples in stark relief inside the lightweight fabric.

“What do you want, Regina? You’ve been waiting on this for a long time.  **What do you want?** ”

Regina continued to rotate her hips in a circular motion against his cock, never letting up on the pressure. It’s like she just knew he wanted it to hurt a little. Maybe Robin taught her that trick. She stretched out her hands to bring his up to her hips as she told them, “I want to see him without that shirt on for starters. I also want us to get him off, Robin. I think he deserves it. Don’t you?”

Lowering his voice down an octave, Robin staged-whispered, “Oh, I think he deserves so much more than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will write the second part to this, eventually. **Cruel laugh**


	2. Dream Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the girl of your dreams isn't the one you are with?

_**Locks:** Regina. Hey. Give me a call after your stats class end. I have to tell you something.  
_

_**Regina:**  Well, that’s not ominous at all. What is it, Robin? You know I don’t like surprises._

_**Locks:** I swear it’s not a surprise. It’s just...not something I think we should discuss over text._

_**Regina:** Ok. How about you give me the cliff notes version and I will have the rest of class to figure out whether I should kill you or not._

_…._

_…._

_**Regina:**  Tell me now or I will make your life a living hell. Or did you forget I know your password now._

_**Locks:**  It’s Marian. She’s transferring in._

 

* * *

 

 

Regina was livid. She was incensed. She...she...she wanted to murder that fucking girl.  _Marian_.

Robin had spent years doting over  _Marian_ , to the point of damn near becoming unbearable. She had paid him back for his devotion and loyalty by dumping him this past summer before they left for college, with the excuse that ‘long distance relationships were historically harmful for young adults.’ What a sack a shit. Regina knew she just wasn’t as into Robin as he was into her. He wanted to marry that girl and she wanted to see what else was out there. She saw an out and she took it. Up until she realized what a huge fucking mistake that was.

Ugh….fucking Marian. Of course Robin had to make a go of it. Regina knew he still loved her. They had certainly talked about it enough, but….it still made her blood boil that she was using him like this. And she didn’t care  **what** she told Robin. Marian was coming to Tech to get back the one person who had always been there for her 100 percent, not the classics program. Regina rolled her eyes at the absurdity of someone coming to Tech specifically for a liberal arts degree.

And fine. Maybe--maybe she was a little jealous. She had become dependent on the arrangement they had. The sex was spectacular, his tongue even better, and she trusted him enough to know exactly what she wanted. What was she suppose to do now? Go fuck a frat boy? Go down to the coffee shop to bag a computer science dweeb? Or a...a local? I mean, she had standards.

“I do have fucking standards!”

“I know. You already said that. Twice.”

“Don’t get cute, Swan. What should I do? I can’t let her win.”

“I wasn’t aware it was a competition.”

Regina spun around so fast Emma actually took a step back. “Oh. Don’t be naive. It’s beneath you.” Emma couldn’t help but laugh at the sincerity behind Regina’s insult. “You know she's here because she heard about us.”

“So only after the love of Robin’s life pops back up are you willing to actually say you were together?”

With an imperious scoff, Regina shot back,“Why should I announce the obvious?”

Emma lowered her voice to soften the blow, “Was it obvious to Robin?” Emma knew Regina had a great capacity for love and affection, but it wasn’t an easy love. It had taken her years to really understand Regina’s love language, which was full of punishing truths and scathing emotions. Being close to Regina required the heart of Icarus and the skin of Hercules.

“Do you really think he would have been willing to try again with Marian if you would have been upfront with him about your feelings?”

“I don’t have  _feelings_ , Emma. I have needs.”

Emma threw Regina her signature “you are completely full of shit” look, but let her change the direct of the conversation. She knew Regina wasn’t ready.

“Well, if it was me I would just move on...but if you have needs, maybe he has them as well.”

“Oh. Genius!” Smiling impishly, Regina tackle hugged her onto the twin size bed. “I knew you weren’t like the other ditzy blondes walking around this place. There is no way Saint Marian knows what Robin needs. I just have to remind him. But he has to wait first.”

 

* * *

 

 

He felt her hands on his back first. A ghost of a touch that began with her fingertips and ended with his skin. She mapped lines and planes across the expanse of his back, tracing muscled bunched with tension.

 _“You know….she doesn’t get you.”_  Regina’s husky voice reached his ears, stirring his cock, an involuntary reaction to a stimulus. One that only a few souls had ever heard before. It was a voice crafted for sin. One created while heat and lust and mindless pleasure coursed through her body.

He felt the weight of her breast press into him as her touch grew rougher, trailing across his back, dropping lower with each pass, tracing each muscle group with an infinite amount of patience. He loves her like this. Full of life and power, a young goddess, using him to learn the art of giving and receiving pleasure.

_“You know she won’t understand you like I do, Robin.”_

He felt her hands slide under the elastic of his low slung joggers, caressing the ridge of muscle his abdomen created, leading straight down to the blond nest of hair surrounding his cock, which he kept trim to accommodate Regina’s love of blowing him and watching others do the same. His breath hitched as she used both hands to envelop his dick, rubbing the top his cock to use his pre-cum to lubricate her quick movements. Each wrist moved counterpoint to the other,  the intricate rhythm created to bring him to climax as quickly as possible. His knees gave way at the onslaught, but he was able to catch himself, widening his stance to brace himself for her. Anything for her. Everything for her.

_“She doesn’t know how to touch you like I do, Robin. She doesn’t know how to fuck you like I do. So why are you Still. With. Her?”_

Robin woke up from his dream--a bloody nightmare is more like it-- with the phantom feeling of Regina on his body, cock hard and leaking from the scenario his subconscious created.

He was fucked.

 

* * *

 

 

Robin was happy to see the lights in the kitchen were still on, knowing David must have had the same idea as he, hoping a late-night snack could lead to at least a few good hours of sleep.

“Hey. You look like shit. Beer?”

“You are a regular old Prince Charming, Nolan. Yes, as matter of fact, bring that bottle of Wild Turkey over here.”

“Oh. The good stuff. And by good I mean shit. This is serious. Trouble with Marian?” David set the bottle of whiskey down, as well as a glass filled with two pieces of ice, in front of Robin. He knew things weren’t going as well as Robin hoped since Marian had enrolled at Tech. As his friend, David was torn. He wanted Robin to be as happy as he was, now that he and Mary Margaret were back together, but he understood there were more things--well, more like thing-- in play that made their situations incomparable.

A world-weary sigh escaped from Robin as he pour two fingers into the glass. “It’s more like trouble with Regina which in turn creates trouble with Marian.”

“I...I can’t get her out of my head. Things I use to love about Marian now seem...so small compared to what my life was like with Regina. Ha! With Regina. I’m not even sure we were ever together.”

“Bro. Stop it. You might not have had an official title, but you two were very much together. You forget, I know you both intimately.”  

Robin turned his head slightly to peer at David. Sometimes he forgot how much he noticed. It was easy to ignore how much compassion filled him. He felt the world’s pains and never really let on how heavy his shoulders were.

“I just...I just can’t move on. She’s not even talking to me and I can’t forget. And I know this is completely unfair to Marian. She doesn’t deserve to be with someone who wants...needs to be with another.” Robin took a long pull of his drink, the whiskey going down rough, burning his throat that was already tight with emotion. No matter, it would still do the trick. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Locks, I think you do.”

 

* * *

 

 

Robin’s thumb pressed into the side of his phone, illuminating his screen, showing him the message that haunted him for hours...

_**YM:** I had a dream about you last night._

He hadn’t heard from Regina in a month, 30 days exactly since her last message, but she was constantly with him. Each room, each surface, each item in his apartment had a memory attached to Regina. The shirt he wore had been carelessly strewn across his bed, with an elegant card perched on top, ivory, with an elaborate R embossed on the front, and only these words written inside “it matches your eyes.” The pillow he had propped behind him as he stared at her text had been stolen from the Misthaven Hall study room after she declared it perfect for blowjobs. His phone had been purchased one weekend after they had strolled through the rain on a Indian Summer day. He thought about her constantly, and every time he looked into Marian’s eyes he felt...nothing, nothing but a soul-deep guilt. He felt like a piss of a man, because he wasn’t sorry Regina was always, always on his mind. He had ended things with her a week ago, no longer able to live with himself and having enough love in his heart to be truthful with her...truthful to her. His mind and body and...his heart belonged to another.  

 _ **Robin:**  I dream about You every night. _ Robin hit send without glancing at the screen, heart in his throat after laying himself bare. He was nervous, a feeling he typically avoided with aplomb, but he was determined to see this through.

_**Robin:**  Tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine_

_**YM:** Hmm…  _The next message came through immediately.

_**YM:**  How about I show you?_

Robin’s felt the impact of those words in his hand and his cock, both clenching with need. A vivid image of a stark naked Regina laid out on her bed, inky black hair artfully arranged over a white canvas, as one hand tightly held onto a breast the other cupped her sex, eyes closed, mouth open with his name on her lips. It left her mouth as a gasp as her body began to quake with climax. He could taste her on his lips, diluted sea water, smell her in his nose, a musky scent that was all Regina that never failed to fucking make him insane with lust.

He opened his eyes; reluctantly the dream faded away, but the effects lingering as he typed….

_**Robin:**  I’ll be there in 5._


	3. Castaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The water will purify you if you let it.

Robin couldn’t see it, but he could hear it. The subtle drive of the rain against the pool deck, washing the world in a greyish blue tint, one Jefferson would probably call  _seaswept_  or  _castaway_. **  
**

Through the rain Robin could see Regina languidly floating on her back, letting the rain pelt her face and body, burgundy bathing suit standing out against the muted colors, creating a macabre scene that felt oddly beautiful and suited his mood perfectly.

He had escaped, no--be fucking real, Locks-- he had run from his house, on the edge of losing his hard-wrought patience with his father and his doormat of a mother. He did hate to use such disparaging words for such a gentle soul, but if he couldn’t speak the truth to himself, that made him no better than his father.

Driving to Regina’s house took no thought, she was the only person in this town who knew him...who truly knew him. They were kindred, so much alike it seemed fated that they would meet and destined that they would one day destroy one another.

“Who did you murder this time, love? The butler with a butcher knife or the cook with the candelabra?” Robin could never quite help himself from commenting on the old manor house, an old relic of a thing, which seemed plucked from a stock photo entitled ‘spooky’.

“You, if you don’t get in here.” Regina snarked back, eyes still closed. She didn’t need to see Robin to know… She knew he was in a bad way, and she couldn’t stand to see him in pain. Her heart tightened thinking about what could cause that bit of meanness to seep into his joke. He knew she could take it and she knew he could take what she was planning.

“It’s raining.”

“So it is. And look at that. It’s wet. Do you know what else is wet?”

“I refuse to answer the question we both know the answer to.” Robin’s voice was a lullabye, his dry humor coming through as he made his way to the pool edge.

 “Are we alone, Your Majesty?”

Regina opened her eyes and turned her body into a lazy stroke, making her way over to him. She didn’t answer his question on the same grounds. They both knew the answer to that one as well. Robin stood in front of her, in a hunter green hoodie, dark-wash jeans and Clarks, pulsing menace. Fuck, he looked good. She could see his fists clenched through the front of jeans and his jaw clenched, holding in anger that could have only come from one person.

“Come in, Robin. Come let me make you feel better.”  

* * *

 

There were no more words spoken. Robin’s blood pulsed in his veins, he could feel the anger coursing through his system transform into a driving lust. He wanted to fuck the shit out of her. He wanted to rip every piece of clothing off of her. He wanted nothing between him and this. Between him and her. He felt possessive and chaotic, of-kilter and starved.

As soon as he was within distance, Regina wrapped herself around his body, hands around his neck, legs around his waist, pussy against his cock. The rain partially blinded them, but sight wasn’t needed for this. This was life, it was need and hunger and sex and danger and...and…

Robin’s hands pulled at the string at the center of her back and neck, pulling away from their wet kiss to throw the offending item onto the pool deck--even in this he was a gentleman-- and latch his mouth onto her nipple. Pleasure rocked through Regina’s body, spreading to her pleasure points; head, heart, and cunt. She let loose a sharp “Fuck!” and bucked in his tight hold.

Robin braced his feet against the pool floor as Regina began to rock in his arms, creating a wave pattern around them that was quickly disrupted by raindrops. He was surrounded by water from above and below and he felt like he was on fire. The world was only her, only this. He had to have her.

Regina pulled at the strings on either side of her hips, removing the last barrier between them. She felt Robin’s hand move to her ass and she increased the pressure of her thighs around his waist, stoking his passion, knowing he would understand the unspoken “Fuck me hard.” She felt herself being lift up slightly and reached down to grip his cock, holding it with a pressure she knew bordered on pain. A sharp hiss escaped from Robin, the sensation of Regina’s hot hand surrounding his cock within the water edging his pleasure up at a dangerous pace.

He opened his eyes to seek out her gaze, needing her to see it all, to see the pain and pleasure and desperation he felt in that moment. “You drive me….fuck.  _Regina_.” The plea was needy in a way Regina hadn’t heard before and she felt the power of that admission course through her body, making her pussy wetter and her nipples harder. She felt high on him, on what she could do to him and she relished the groan that rumbled out of his throat as she sank down on his cock.

Robin pulled her tight against his chest, eliminating all space between them as he used the water’s buoyancy to move them both; movements reduced down to brief flashes of increased pressure, never quite moving up to a full stroke. He needed her as close as possible, only she could bring him back to himself.

“Robin….please don’t stop. Don’t stop. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.”

The mantra hit his frontal lobe like a drum beat, a driving force compelling him to give everything he had to her. He had to. He had to fuck her. He had to make her feel it all.

Regina buried her face against Robin’s neck, sucking the rainwater off of his flesh with an intensity she knew would leave a mark, but she wanted him to have marks. She turned her fingers into claws, scratching down his back and she clenched her pussy around his cock in a rhythmic pattern that mimicked her hips. She rode him with a fierceness rarely shown from her, but she wanted him laid bare before her. He had come to her because she alone knew what he needed. She was the lash and the balm to soothe.

“I want you to make me come all over you cock. I’m so close. Just don’t stop.”

Robin could feel Regina’s body tensing up as her orgasm swelled within her and he chased it down by pulling her head back forcefully, exposing her neck and breast to him. He tightened his hold on her hips and simultaneously brought her roughly down on his cock and bit her nipple.

“Oh….FUCK! Yes! Harder. Harder. Oh baby. Yesssssss.” Dopamine filled Regina’s system, giving her a surge of strength and endurance she tunnelled into rising and falling on Robin’s cock. She wanted to feel him come inside of her. To empty it all inside of her, to make her pussy wetter with...him.

She brought her mouth up to his ear and began to whisper insidious demands in his ear. He felt so alive. The rain made Regina’s body slick and cool to the touch, but heat was pulsing from them both. Everything felt sharper, louder, harsher. He loved it.

And all at once it became too much. He used both of his arms to still Regina’s movements as he came inside of her, closing his eyes against everything, forcing himself to focus on this feeling. On the euphoria flooding him. She had brought him to this moment.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. Regina. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is my last completed chapter for OQ Smut Week, but I have plans for this story. Please subscribe for updates and feel free to drop prompts in the comments or on my tumblr, which is bynightafangirl.tumblr.com


	4. Tumblin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the beginning.

“...and I told him to get his mangy paws off of me.”

 

“Oh, so now you’re going around talking like an old broad in a technicolor picture? Really, Tink?”

 

“What? My roommate --who I wouldn’t have if you weren’t such a pampered princess and requested a single--insist on watching Turner Movie Classics while she studies. I’ve picked up a few phrases.’”

 

“It’s only been a month and you are already burning out.” Regina snarked at Tink, knowing she could give handle the comment. It was one of the reasons they had become fast friends at Orientation after Regina overheard Tink refer to her as Veruca Salt. Even she had to admit the insult was well earned.

 

“I haven’t purchased my first set of Havaianas’s so I think I’m good…….” Regina tuned her out as she pulled her vibrating phone from her slim electric blue purse.  

 

**_ThievesandLocks is now following you. Sweet_ **

 

As Tink droned on about the unfortunate sounding guy that hit on her at the party last night, Regina scrolled through Robin Locks’s Tumblr page. She couldn’t help a sly grin from creeping on her face as she took a peek inside his mind, finding images and commentary that intrigued her. Hitting the FOLLOW button, she turned her attention back to Tink who had gotten to the part of the story where Neal had stepped in and made everything 100 times worse.

 

_______________________________

**_TheQueenofAvalon is now following you. ^_^_ **

 

Robin couldn’t help the small smirk from appearing as he pulled up Regina Avalon’s Tumblr profile. He had been pleasantly surprised to find her blog and spent an embarrassing amount of time looking through pages of content. Her blog was minimalist with a punch. Black and white images of architecture, design, and fine art were weaved together with graphics featuring strong bold colors--reds and blues that made one think of the baser things in life--hunger, fear, desire, ire, and anguish. He found quotes that spoke of love and power and bleakness.

 

He could see the remnants of her past in the photos of people enclosed in small spaces. Images designed to make one think of the desolation one feels when trapped, be it mind, body, or soul. Those slightly disturbing images were interlaced with beautiful, haunting images of winter in the woods and bright, saturated photos of a life lived fully; a close up shot of a woman’s eyes surrounded by laugh lines. In that, he saw her future.

 

And then there were the photos and gifs of men...and women being intimate with one another. This had taken him by surprise. The images were tasteful, of course, but still depicted men and women in various stages of intimacy, emphasis on the details. It was...erotic.

 

He found himself imagining them together in such a way, their bodies blended together to make something tangible, something beautiful, something alluring. Hard and soft, fair and dark, giving and receiving, contrast made perfect by passion.

 

Robin had know Regina for years and this felt like the first time he had truly seen her. All of the pieces captivated him. He wanted to know this Regina--intimately.

 

With that thought on his mind, he sent her a message.

_______________________________

_Whenever I’m alone with you/ you make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I’m alone with you/ you make me feel like I am fun again_

 

Regina softly sang along with Adele as she flipped through tabs on her browser. Twitter and Tumblr were hidden from her view as she worked on her Macroeconomics homework. A soft ping alerted her to an email.

 

**_ThievesandLocks has sent you a message_ **

  _Who would think a Queen would be into Mapplethorpe?_

 

Regina sat up in bed, pulling her back flush against the headboard, as her cheeks heated at the implication of Robin’s message. He had visited her blog and the reference to the provocative artist let her know he had stayed a while.

 

She pulled up his blog, determined to find a little dirt on him before she responded. She felt exposed in a way that unnerved her. She was extremely proud of how well her blog reflected who she truly was, but did she want him to know that Regina?

 

They had grown up together and in the way of teenagers, had tried on different skins until they found the one that fit. The one that didn’t chaff and scratch and keep you up at night, thinking “this isn’t me.”

 

It had taken Regina years to find a little bit of herself under the stifling weight of Cora’s expectations and her page reflected that. It felt like a new step to invite someone from her past into her present.

 

But as she scrolled through Robin’s blog, she found that she did want him to know her, and realized how much she didn’t know about _him_.

 

A driving rap instrumental played in the background, one featuring a rock riff and a heavy bass line. She Shazam’d the song for the name, smiling at the title. _Thief's Theme_. It was a clever play on his high school nickname, a tongue-in-cheek choice.

 

Her foot tapped against the baby blue duvet to the beat, her eyes processing a page full of muted warm colors, a blend of greens, blues, greys, and reds that could only be found in autumn. The imagery pulled from sites like the _Sartorialist_ , _Gorilla vs. Bear_ , and _GQ_. Music was his passion, but he had a very refined eye for men’s fashion. It was...surprising.

 

And in between the detail shots of Thom Yorke on stage, there would be black and white images of women, mostly brunettes, mostly women of color. Regina smiled to herself, “Well, look who has a type…” She couldn’t help her satisfaction in being just what he liked...in a woman.

 

She was intrigued to notice the amount of shots of men there were; slim in cut and broody in nature. Dark hair, smouldering eyes, swimmers bodies. The images left her feeling angsty and beyond curious. Maybe they had more in common than music.

 

His space was smart and appealing. So much of her image of Robin was wrapped up in his relationship with Marian, she had never realized how much she was missing.

 

She wanted to know more. She wanted to know everything.

 _______________________________

**_TheQueenofAvalon has sent you a message_ **

_Who would think a thief would know Mapplethorpe?_

 

**_ThievesandLocks has sent you a message_ **

_I didn’t. I Googled it. I loved your blog, Your majesty. The name is a nice choice._

 

**_TheQueenofAvalon has sent you a message_ **

_I have to admit I loved yours as well. I even liked the Nas._

 

**_ThievesandLocks has sent you a message_ **

_Can I screen shot that? I can send it into the Storybrooke Mirror. Imagine the headline: Regina Avalon hearts hip-hop. Mayor Avalon drops dead of disappointment._

 

**_TheQueenofAvalon has sent you a message_ **

_Only if I get to send in “Robin Locks still likes black girls. CEO Locks seals himself in his office in protest.”_

 

**_ThievesandLocks has sent you a message_ **

_I would respond with an emoji, but they haven’t released the “laughing through the tears” version yet._

 

_But I’m serious, R. I loved your site. I feel like I should have known these things about you._

 

**_TheQueenofAvalon has sent you a message_ **

_Don’t feel bad, Locks. No one from back home knows about this site. It’s my baby._

 

**_ThievesandLocks has sent you a message_ **

_Well, now I’m blushing._

 

_You let me in. Thank you._

 

**_TheQueenofAvalon has sent you a message_ **

_No, thank you. I feel like I get you now._

 

_But I am curious about something._

 

**_ThievesandLocks has sent you a message_ **

_Ahh. Yes. The hunky guys? Let’s just say, we might be playing on the same side of the kinsey scale._

 

_P.S. Are we?_

 

**_TheQueenofAvalon has sent you a message_ **

_...We are._

 

**_ThievesandLocks has sent you a message_ **

_Oh, darling. You are the woman of my dreams._

 

**_TheQueenofAvalon has sent you a message_ **

_LOL. I’ve never been someone’s dream girl before. Tell me more about the position._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't have the beginning of OQ without Tink! 
> 
> I took the Day 5 OQ smut prompt "OQ does porno" and cleaned it up a lot. I hope you don't mind. Next chapter will have the sex.


	5. Unsaid

The screen going dark snapped Regina out of her daydream...stupor...whatever it was, it wasn’t helping. She chastised herself, willing herself to focus, to just forget it all. She had things to do today and none of them involved mooning over Robin.

 

It’s just that today was Valentine’s Day. She had let a whole year slip past and this day wouldn’t let her forget what she had done. Or more accurately what she hadn’t done.

 

It had been a year since he had touched her, a year since he had look at her with anything other than hate, a year since he had told her he loved her.

 

A year since she hadn’t said it back, despite loving him with her whole soul.

* * *

 

_“C’mon Regina. Be a sport. Even Siren’s deserve to be woo’d on Cupid’s day,” Robin’s dimples peaked out at her as he smiled at her across the library table._

 

_“You’re mixing your myths again.” Regina avoiding his gaze, fighting a smile._

 

_“You’re avoiding the topic again. I want to do something nice for you, Love. Let me.”_

 

_She couldn’t help it. It was the “Love” that forced her eyes to meet his. She saw it then. What she had been denying for months. The love. The compassion. The care. The tenderness. The passion. It was all there. For her._

 

_“Ok, Robin.” It came out in a small tender voice, one meant to soothe, when she meant for it to sting. Her heart sped up. She was losing control. She couldn’t lose control of this. Not this too. “If you insist.”_

* * *

_A hush surrounded the room. She felt engulfed in warmth and light, even within the darkness. Her mind was saturated with him. Her body was full with him. Her heart beat with him. He was everything in that moment._

 

_“Regina…”_

 

_“Robin…”_

 

_“Love, I have never felt this good in my life. You feel so good.” Robin whispered words caressed her ear, heavy with meaning, slamming into her crumbling walls. She had never felt this way either._

 

_He was moving so slowly inside of her, barely moving his hips. He seemed determined to disallow any space to exist between them. Her legs were tangled with his, her arms were clutching his back, coursing over his bunched muscles as he stroked within her, bring her closer to an unavoidable breech._

 

_She could feel the tears fall from her eyes as she fell further into him, the night sky hiding her emotional upheaval._

 

_“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you so much. I love you. I love you….” The chant sounded in her mind, but only low moans and hitched sighs travelled across her lips._

 

_“Darling, Regina. I...I don’t know. I don’t know what this is, but I never want it to stop.”_

 

_“Don’t stop, Robin. It feels so good. You feel so good.”_

 

_A deep rumple died on her lips as he crashed his mouth over hers, tracing her upper lip with his tongue, seeking entrance to find another way to connect them. To sink deeper into her. To possess every part of her. And he found it. He had her. He claimed every part of her...and he would never know._

 

_“Regina…”_

 

_“Regina...I’m close. Are you close? Can you come with me? Touch yourself and come with me.”_

 

_She did what he asked, wanting this as much as he did. She found her clit and used two fingers to slowly rub the sensitive spot with a heavy pressure, already so close...already so full…_

 

_“I….I….I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you Regina.”_

 

_A sharp cry pierced the air as Robin’s words sent her over the edge, pleasure seizing her body, sending shock waves of ecstasy through her. She ground herself on him, arms and legs pulled taut against him, a port in a storm of her own making._

 

_In her mind she returned the confession, “I love you. I love you too Robin. I love you so much,” but the only words that came out were…_

 

_“I have to go.”_

 

* * *

 

“Listen. I HAVE to go!”

 

“You’ve waited 364 days before even admitting you loved Robin and now you have to go? This is ridiculous even for you, Regina. It’s an engagement party.” Emma looked over at Tink to see if she was alone in her dread.

 

“That’s why I have to go. I know he will be there.”

 

“Yes, serving as future best man. Not as ‘random guy waiting to be accosted by crazy ex-girlfriend determined to win him back’,” Emma shot back.

 

“Robin would never make a scene.”

 

“Robin wouldn’t...but you would,” Tink added. “Which is why I think I should go as well. You know...to watch.”

 

“You’re not helping, blondie. Regina, think this through. What if he has a date? What exactly are you going to say to him?”

 

“I don’t care who he’s there with! He will be leaving with me. And I’m going to tell him how I feel.”

 

“And how do you feel?” Regina paused at that. Her reflection shined back at her, the red sheath dress sleek against her curves, black stilettos lifting her calves and ass in an enticing way. She knew she loved Robin, but the words...the words never seemed to come.  

 

“I….” Her gazed dropped to her hands, “I love him. I love him, Emma.” She could hear the desperation in her voice, but this time she wasn’t scared. She had spent a year running from this, avoiding giving another person power over her, but she realized with Robin her devotion would always be treasured.

 

“It has to be today. I destroyed us before there was even an ‘us’. I **have** to make it right.”

 

“Well...let’s go get your man.”

* * *

 

Strategically place flood lights and red, pink and white balloons greeted them at the entrance of the frat house, setting the mood for the St. Valentine Semi-formal and the surprise engagement party for David and Mary Margaret.

 

Technically, Regina was invited, but she had spent a year respectfully declining any events where she might have to face Robin. It took a month for his concern to turn to ire. She refused to talk about that day and threatened all of their friends with bodily harm in order to avoid the conversation.

 

So it was no surprise to see the nerves on David’s face morph into shock when he opened the door.

“NO!”

 

Emma pushed past Regina to stop the door from closing, talking quickly to appease David enough to let them in.

 

“Wait! Tink and I are here to make sure nothing goes wrong, David. We tried to get her to do this another day but she was determined. And you know how she gets when she’s determined. I swear I will knock her out with a lamp if she gets out of line. Just please let us in!”

 

“Not a fucking peep out of you three? Do you understand?” David’s gaze fell on all of them, the worry in his throat earning him sympathy with the lot. Today was a big day for him as well.

 

“Yes, _Dad_. Just let us in!” Emma shouldered her way in, knowing enough about David that he was softening.

 

Regina lingered on the porched, wanting to do this in private. “Thank you, Charming. I promise to make this as bloodless as possible.” She couldn’t hide her smirk as he gazed down on her with exasperation and just a tad bit of excitement, letting out a put-upon sigh that was all theatrics.

 

“Anything for the Evil Queen.”

 

“I’m glad you haven’t forgotten…” Regina dropped her voice to a whisper, wanting him to hear the sincerity in her voice. “I’m going to fix us tonight. I promise.”

 

“You better. He’s fucking miserable without you. Don’t let him tell you otherwise.”

 

She didn’t know she needed to hear that until the words settled around her pulse points, calming down a heart she didn’t realize was racing.

 

“Where is he?”

“Thankfully he’s outside smoking a clove. He seems to be as nervous as I am. I think the pressure of keeping a secret is making him crack.”

 

“He always had a soft spot for women. Hopefully, the soft spot he had for me hasn’t vanished.”

 

“True love never really dies, Regina...this past year should have taught you that.” With a soft smile for her, David closed the door, gently putting her on the spot to finally go meet her fate head on.

 

* * *

 

It was the cadence of her heels that let him know it was her. A billion women in the world, a thousand girls on this campus, and no one walked quite like Regina. Anger surged through his system as he steeled himself against the pain that accompanied any and all thoughts of her.

 

He couldn’t fucking believe the audacity of her showing up today. He pulled on his clove with more force than he intended, but the burn helped clear his mind enough to steady himself for that first sight of her.

 

Fucking hell...it wasn’t enough. Lust mixed with anger as she rounded the building. Her body was draped in a fur-lined black leather trench, but her legs were decadently bare, Maine Winter be damned. Robin’s cock instantly got hard as he took in the sight of her, raven hair cascading down her back, her eyes smoked out into a ‘fuck me’ smoulder and her lips unapologetically red, the only source of color allowed on her body.

 

“You know, smoking kills.” Those first words hit him directly in the gut. She had lost that last bit of innocence and it turned her voice into a tool for seduction. He had always been a little hapless around her, but this new weapon in her arsenal might be the death of him.

 

“So does driving, yet…” He dropped the clove to the ground, grinding it under his foot to give him a minute to figure out what to do next. “What are you doing here, Regina?”

 

He could hear her coming closer, whiffs of her perfume mixing with the chilled air, but he found himself reluctant to glance up.

 

“I came to do what I should have done a long time ago.”

 

A brittle laugh broke from his chest, the anger and love churning him up in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. His head slowly lifted to find her standing in front of him, brown eyes beseeching him. He let the anger boil over.

 

“Oh, that’s rich. You’ve come to finish me off properly then? Well, get on with it, Love. I’ve got an engagement to orchestrate.”

 

“Robin...” The plea was clear in her voice. _Look at me. See me. Hear me._ He found himself lost in her--again. That quickly. He hated how weak she made him.

 

The air between them charged, their breath visible in the air, mingling together as they just stared at one another, moments falling away without a care.

 

Her lips parted and the words he waited months to hear spilled from her heart...

  
_“I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I did it! I finished. Thanks for following along with this story. I love this verse- so I would be more than willing to try out a few prompts...in the future.


End file.
